Apparatus designed to aid in physical therapy are presently in use, and are represented by Pat. Nos. 2,855,199 and 3,465,592. The present invention is directed to physical therapy apparatus, and is summarized as follows:
First, to provide a physical therapy apparatus which includes a novelly arranged variable force resisting unit having an arcuately movable arm actuated by an arcuately movable portion of a patient in opposition to the force resisting unit.
Second, to provide a physical therapy apparatus, as indicated in the previous object, wherein a pair of force resistance units are provided which are essentially freely movable in first opposing directions and are resistant to movement in second opposing directions, whereby resistance to exercise movement in one direction may differ from the resistance to exercise movement in the opposite direction.
Third, to provide a physical therapy apparatus, as indicated in the other objects, which includes a frame structure capable of a wide range of adjustment so as to be readily placed to perform the desired exercise movement of the patient whether it be the head, body, arms or legs of the patient, or portions or combinations thereof.
Fourth, to provide a physical therapy apparatus, as indicated in the other objects, wherein the frame structure is mounted on rollers and includes readily operable means to deactivate the rollers for exercise by the patient, and which further includes a novelly arranged and easily manipulated member adapted for engagement with an exercise bed or chair to further secure the frame structure against movement except the portion engaged by the patient.